


Putting It Down

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original.  No profit is being made from this work.</p><p>Written for the Dramione_LDWS community.<br/>Round 1, Warm-up Challenge.<br/>WORDS: COMMITMENT<br/>DEFINITIONS: DRACO’S POV<br/>RELATED FORMS: 350 WORDS, EXACTLY</p>
    </blockquote>





	Putting It Down

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
> Written for the Dramione_LDWS community.  
> Round 1, Warm-up Challenge.  
> WORDS: COMMITMENT  
> DEFINITIONS: DRACO’S POV  
> RELATED FORMS: 350 WORDS, EXACTLY

The quill faltered, a bead of Indian ink building in the hovering nib, not dripping down onto the patiently waiting parchment.

 _Dear Granger_ –

Draco balked. _Dear Granger_ , seriously? Yes, that’s quite romantic. No, won’t do at all. He siphoned the words away with his wand.

“Why must this be so troublesome,” he whinged, recalling how many times he’d started over. His thoughts wouldn’t come out right. The love was there, of course, or else he wouldn’t be so frazzled. A spectrum of emotions for the woman who’d promised herself to him for the rest of their lives was vivid in his mind, coursing over nearly his entire life, prompting his hand to bring just one down to the page for posterity’s sake. Yet he was at a loss.

 _My Darling One…_

He blinked down at the page in utter revulsion. Such sentimentalities were definitely not his style. She would laugh her arse off. Draco flung the quill. It pricked the parchment, the ink blooming slowly. It was meant to be an example of one’s commitment to another, but honestly Draco believed it to be an exercise in ridiculousness and humiliation.

 _Hermione…_

“Oh, Hermione,” he whispered to the parchment. _Hermione_ , simple as that? Just _Hermione_? But she’s so much more than that. How could that ever be sufficient? He wadded the stiff page and held it tightly, sighing once more.

“How do I do this? It really shouldn’t be this hard, I’m certain. Damn her insistence on originality! Everybody knows I’m not up to scratch,” he muttered as he stood, squeezing the wad. “How do I say she’s everything I don’t deserve? That she makes me want to be better, because she believes I can be, that I am. I want… to be everything for her, to witness all her dreams, go with her everywhere, because I am nothing if not in love with Hermione Granger.”

Draco unclenched his fist, charming the parchment back as it was as he tried again to put his love into words. Hermione pulled back from the doorway, smiling as her disgruntled lover composed his vows.


End file.
